Batman: The Caped Crusader
by reesesmfpieces
Summary: This is just a fan story  Obviously  of what i think should occur between Dark Knight and Dark Knight Rising. It tells the origins of Riddler, Mad Hatter, Black Mask, and Harley Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue:

Gotham City is in mourning over the death of Harvey Dent. While the city is in despair it is vulnerable to a rising of intellect, power, and insanity. Tonight is the first night of fall and the beginning of Batman's toughest battle yet, because this time his enemies are three of a kind.

"After a peaceful ceremony former D.A. Harvey Dent was laid to rest at Gotham Memorial Cemetery. Many people attended, most notably newly appointed commissioner, James Gordon, and also in attendance was Roman Sionis who is rumored to be running for the open D.A. position. In other news E-Magine Corps has…." CLICK. The television shuts off as Bruce Wayne sets the remote down next to him. "Dent" he whispers to himself as the events of the prior week play in his head, "I could have saved him, I should have tried harder". Bruce gets up and walks to the window. The city is changing like the leaves on the trees. In the distant city sky rise he can see Wayne tower, a "Vote for Sionis" sign, and the top of the GCPD. Bruce remembers the busted bat signal on the roof and shakes his head, he then proceeds to go to bed, tomorrow he looks over a new project one of his scientist has been working on.

The Next Day

There's a loud screeching noise as the rat walks into the small fire. Bruce winces as he watches the demonstration of a mind control device created by one of his scientist. "As you can see Mr. Wayne I can make the rat do anything I want, it will bend to my will" "I can see that" Bruce responds "But I just don't feel a mind control device would look good to the public for Wayne Enterprises" "Oh pish-posh on the public Mr. Wayne, why care what they thing when we can control what they think?" "Because that's not how Wayne Enterprises is run. I do not want to hurt the same people that have helped us throughout the years" Bruce fusses back at the scientist. The man he is talking with is an oddly shaped man, short, slim, straight white hair, and a long nose. There was something about him that really bothered Bruce; it's either his looks or just his overall creepy presence. "Maybe you need to broaden your way of viewing this. Think about it with mind control we can stop crimes and unneeded violence. The whole city or hell even the whole world could be safe and controlled. No matter what we could be in control." The scientist was really starting to creep Bruce out "No that's now how it'll work. We will not endorse this project and you will stop research immediately" Bruce then proceeds to walk out but feels a hand on his shoulder "NO!" the scientist yells "It can't be like this, it's all I have. I need to succeed, please Mr. Wayne my wife depends on this" Bruce looks puzzled "What's wrong with her?" he asks. The scientist looks at him with tears rolling down his face. "She's ill sir, deathly ill. Years ago she was near Arkham when Scarecrow released that poisonous gas, and she never recovered. I've been trying to raise money but with this project I could pay to have her looked at, please Mr. Wayne, she needs this" The scientist looks heart broken and Bruce truly feels for him but he just can't endorse mind control. "I'm sorry but I can't help you" Bruce then leaves the man broken, beaten, and scarred.

Later that night

The moon is dark. The air is still and Batman is on the move. He jumps quickly from building to building with ease. He heard there was a drug deal going on at the docks; apparently Scarecrow has a new shipment of toxins coming into the city. Batman lands on the top of a building across the street from the warehouse. He notices a white van pull into the open cargo bay door. "Got you now Crane" Batman mutters to himself as he swoops onto the top of the warehouse, he then slips in through the skylight. The warehouse is large, open, and dusty. Batman slips on a protective mask, he knows how Scarecrow works. He scans his eyes over the bay as Scarecrow emerges from the van. He has two body guards with him, nothing Batman can't handle. From the other side of the room four men emerge from the shadows "Good evening sir" one of the men exclaims "I trust this will be a peaceful deal". Scarecrow stares at them, then calmly he says "As peaceful as can be" he then proceeds to take a briefcase out of the van and walk towards the other men. At the same time the leader of the other group pulls out a small canister of a green liquid then proceeds to walk towards Scarecrow. As they exchange items Scarecrow inserts the chemical into his wrist arm and sprays the other man in the face, the man screams in horror as his bodyguards are mowed down by Scarecrows henchmen. "Fear is power my friend" Scarecrow says to the horrified man but then he hears someone behind him say "No, no Crane, control is power". At that point Scarecrows henchmen go into a trance and aim their guns at Scarecrow. "Now Mr. Crane you will pay for what you did to my wife" the man from the shadows says, "Who are you?" Scarecrow asks. The man emerges from the shadows and reveals himself to be the scientist Batman spoke to earlier that day. At this point Batman swoops down and prepares to attack the henchmen. "My names is Jervis Tetch and now you will pay, kill him" Tetch announces. The henchmen raise their weapons and aims aim at Scarecrow. At this point Batman swoops in and kicks them both instantly knocking them out. Scarecrow runs and jumps into the driver side of the van, "Thanks Bats" he says then laughs and drives off. Batman throws a tracking device onto the van "I'll deal with you later" he mutters then turns his attention to Tetch. "Oh damn you Batman I almost had him" Tetch screams. "You don't have the right Jervis, if you killed him you would be no better than him" "Pish-posh Batman my morals went out the door when my wife lost her sanity. My dear, dear Alice is gone and I will have my revenge on Scarecrow for all the pain he put us through and Batman I swear if you get in my way then I'll take you down also". Tetch and Batman stare each other down, Tetch then drops a smoke bomb and runs out the door, Batman chases him but by the time he gets out the door, Tetch is gone.

The Next Day

Bruce remembers Tetch and all that happened last night. He storms straight into Wayne Enterprises and heads towards Tetchs office. He gets to the door and hears sounds of a scuffle on the other side. He opens the door and catches a whiff of a familiar scent, Scarecrows gas fills his lungs, he quickly shuts the door but the gas is too powerful and he collapses, visions of Harvey's death fill his mind, he hears Joker speaking to him "This city deserves a better class of criminals and I'm going to give it to them", Bruce remembers Rachel and how she died, she was the only one who understood him. At this point a figure stands over him. "Well, well, well, Mr. Wayne", Bruce then loses conscious and sleeps for what feels like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Hours Later

Bruce awakens in the newly built Gotham Hospital. He looks around and notices a figure sitting in the chair next to him; it's the same person from earlier. "Wake up Mr. Wayne" the figure says "S-S-Sionis?" "The one and only Bruce". It's Roman Sionis, the leading candidate in the D.A. voting. Sionis is tall and slim, straight black hair, blue dress pants, white button up shirt with two suspenders, on the suspenders are his dual Desert Eagles, each in its own holster. "You know it's not good for your image to have weapons?" Bruce asks "You won't win the election with a bad image", "I won't win it if I'm dead either" Sionis says with a wink. Bruce laughs then asks "What happened?" "Cranes gas got to you, I don't know the complete story but from what I understand Crane broke into Tetchs office and assaulted him, why? I have no idea". Bruce nodded his head, he knows why but he wants to keep it on the low. Bruce tries to get up but gets dizzy and sits back down. "Easy champ" Sionis says "You're not healthy right now" "I have to get back to Wayne Tower and check on things". "I'm sorry Bruce but Wayne Tower is closed for investigation" Sionis breaks the news to Bruce, "Roman why are you really here? It just seems odd you've gone through so much just for such a small incident" Bruce has been waiting to ask this since he woke up. Roman and him weren't close at all in fact they never really held a conversation prior to today. Sionis sighs "Okay Bruce I'll be honest with you, there was a killing last night, Alice Tetch was found strung up on a pole with a pumpkin on her head, just like a…." "Scarecrow" Bruce interrupts, "Exactly I just think it's odd that this happens to Alice and you get gassed by Scarecrow" Sionis states his opinion "Now I don't mean to dig but I need to know if there is history with Crane and Tetch". "I understand Roman but I have no clue what is going on" "Okay Bruce I just wanted to make sure, if I can get this situation fixed I could sweep the run for D.A." Sionis laughs then looks at his watch "Wow sorry Bruce but I've got to go so I'll see you later, maybe at my fundraiser this weekend" "I'll check my schedule but I'm sure I can make it" Bruce says with a smile as Sionis puts his hat on and exits.

That Sunday

Bruce awakes with a knocking on his door, after a few minutes Alfred comes into his bedroom "Master Bruce you have a visitor" he announces, "Who is it at this time an hour?" "Commissioner Gordon sir' Bruce groans then gets out of bed and throws on pajamas. After a while he heads downstairs to meet Gordon. Jim Gordon is an older gentleman, white-grayish hair, glasses, and a brown trench coat. "Morning commissioner" Bruce exclaims "Is there something I can help you with" "Morning Bruce, actually I'm here to show you something" Gordon says. He then pulls out a tape from his coat pocket, "it's the security tape from Tetch's office" Gordon waves the tape. He then walks over the VHS player, puts it in, and presses play. The television shows a black and white video of Tetch's office, after a while Tetch walks in and sits at his desk minutes later the window bursts open and Scarecrow comes in. Tetch jumps up and tackles him, Tetch holds him off for a while but Scarecrow manages to break free and pin Tetch down. Scarecrow is about to spray him with gas but Tetch stabs the canister with a pen, releasing the gas in a dense form into the room, Scarecrows mask protects him but Tetch isn't so lucky, he collapses and starts having convulsions. Scarecrow grabs him and pulls him out of the window, after that the video cuts out. "Now Bruce I don't want to cause trouble for you but you may want to shut down Wayne Tower completely until this situation is solved" Gordon says as he puts the tape away. "That's now an option Jim" Bruce replies "Wayne Tower is the center of my business, without it Wayne Enterprise will go under". Gordon shakes his head in disappointment "Okay Bruce be stubborn, I'm trying to help you" Gordon proceeds to walk out the door. "Jim I'm not trying to be stubborn" Bruce calls after him, Jim turns around "You know everybody needs help at some point and it's okay to ask for it" he then turns away and gets into his car. Bruce gets frustrated and slams the door; he then slams his fist into the wall putting a hole in it. The pressure is getting to him. He knows he needs to get this situation straight and find Tetch.


	3. Chapter 3

Later That Night

The moon is starting to show, it illuminates a very little amount of light. Batman doesn't need it. He is in the Batwing; high above the city, looking at a map of Gotham, on it is a blinking red dot. "Scarecrow" Batman mutters to himself. He locks onto the target and flies off, the location isn't in Gotham city, it's a few miles out of the way in a secluded location. When Batman gets there he discovers a farmhouse surrounded by a cornfield. He descends out of the Batwing and onto the roof. He opens the window and peers in; it's a musty attic full of old furniture and chests. Batman silently slips in; he stalks around and opens one of the chests. Inside is boxes and boxes of needles full of and orange serum, there is also one canister with an orange image of Scarecrows face. Batman closes the chest just as the lights in the room turn on, Batman turns around and sees Scarecrow "Nightmare time Batman" Scarecrow says and sprays him with gas. Batman stumbles back then throws a punch and nails Scarecrow in the jaw, knocking him over some of the chests. Scarecrow scrambles to his feet and bolts out of the door, Batman stumbles forward and follows but he's not right, images of Harvey and Joker flash through his mind, Batman trips and stumbles down a staircase, it starts to twist and bend then suddenly Scarecrow appears with a sickle and cuts Batman across his chest. Batman screams and drops to one knee; he looks up at Scarecrow and sees him as a huge beast. Scarecrow raises his weapon and goes in for the kill but Batman musters up all his strength and gives Scarecrow an uppercut, Scarecrow flies up and lands on his back hard, his sickle goes flying. Batman grabs Scarecrow by his collar and lifts him up, but as he looks at Scarecrow his face changes into Harvey, Batman struggles to fight his inner demons but can't. "What's wrong Batman?" Scarecrow asks "Is the fear too strong for you to handle?" Batman shakes his head and Scarecrows face returns to normal, Batman throws him into a wall, Scarecrow slams against it and breaks through into a different room, Batman walks into the room and discovers a chemical lab full of canisters and needles. Batman sees Scarecrow crawling on the ground, he sits up and looks at Batman "Harvey Dent is dead because of you" he says and starts to laugh. Batman steps forward and punches Scarecrow in his face. Scarecrow is knocked back; Batman grabs him and rips his mask off, revealing his real face. Jonathan Crane, a disgusting, skinny individual, his hair is brown and dirty. He has dyed his eyes red for intimidation; he's wearing orange rags made to look like a scarecrow. Batman lifts Crane up, "Why'd you kill Alice Tetch?" Batman screams. Scarecrow laughs and says "Just easing the bitchs pain" Batman slams Cranes head into the wall then looks at him and asks "Where's Jervis?" Scarecrow laughs insanely and nods to a closet. Batman throws Crane into a pile of canisters then walks over to the closet. Inside is Jervis Tetch strapped to a chair with a mask on, the mask is hooked up to a machine that has been pumping fear gas into Tetch. Tetchs body is white and cold, he's unconscious. Batman turns off the machine and pulls Tetch out of the closet, and then he is struck from behind, Batman drops to his knees as Scarecrow lifts up his sickle he picked back up. "It's like I said before" Scarecrow mutters "Nothing to fear but fear itself". He starts to laugh and raises the sickle high above his head then suddenly there's a loud bang and Scarecrow tenses up, the sickle falls from his hands and he drops to his knees. Scarecrow feels his chest and looks at his hand, it's covered in blood, "Oh my god" he whispers "I'm…..afraid…"he then drops onto his face "Never did like that son of a bitch" the shooter says. Batman turns around and sees Roman Sionis standing there with a smoking gun aimed at him "and I don't care much for you either….murderer".


	4. Chapter 4

Later That Night

Batman tries to get up but Sionis yells "Don't move Batman, this is the end of the charades, take off the mask you freak" Batman stares at Sionis and says "Roman don't do this" "Don't call me by my first name, only friends call me Roman and because of you I'm short one friend" Sionis argues back "Harvey" Batman mutters to himself. "Yes Batman, Harvey Dent, he was my friend and more than a political partner, but you had to kill him. Now I'll avenge him by becoming the new D.A. and killing you" Sionis shouts. He then shoots at Batman, who just manages to jump out of the way in time, the bullet hits one of the canisters busting it open and spilling gas into the room. "Damn" Sionis shouts and runs out the front door but he turns around and gives Batman some parting words "This isn't over Batman, the law won't save you anymore" then he runs out. Batman grabs Tetch and puts him on his shoulders then heads back to the attic and onto the roof. He spots the GCPD closing in on the farmhouse and calls the Batwing to his position. Batman looks into the attic and sees gas pouring in. The Batwing arrives and hovers next to the roof just as the police pull up. Batman puts Tetch in the passenger seat then climbs into the driver seat and flies off.

Back at the Bat cave

Batman has Tetch strapped down to a surgical table with pads stuck all over his body. "Computer" Batman Commands "Scan toxicity levels", "Scanning…..toxicity levels at 80%, patient highly unstable, medical attention needed". Batman sighs then starts to operate, he cuts open Tetch's chest and picks up a small metallic cylinder, "This should keep the toxins from reaching his heart, I can help him physically but not mentally" Batman says to himself then he implants the device into Tetch's chest. He sews him up and puts him into the Batwing, than he looks up Tetchs address and flies him there. Tetch lives in an apartment building; Batman carries Tetch up the fire escape to avoid attention and goes through his window. His apartment is a mess with beer bottles everywhere. Batman lays Tetch on his couch. As he leaves he sees a picture of Jervis and Alice, she's a blonde and looks perfect "Shame" Batman says to himself then slips out and into the Batwing. As he's flying back his computer announces "Upcoming event, Sionis fundraiser" "Damn" Batman says as he remembers how Sionis killed Crane then tried to kill him. He flies back to Wayne Manor to change.

Later That Night

Bruce pulls up to Sionis house. It's big but not as big as Wayne Manor, Bruce parks and goes through the front door. He is instantly greeted by Sionis "Bruce how are you?" he asks, "I'm feeling better Roman" Bruce responds. "Great to hear, I'm glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to someone very special to me, Bruce please meet Harleen Quinzel". Harleen steps up next to Sionis, she has a very innocent look about her, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne, I've heard so much about you" she says. "Nice to meet you too Miss. Quinzel" Bruce responds. Sionis speaks up "Well Bruce please enjoy yourself and the drinks" "Yes Mr. Wayne please have a drink for me. If I didn't have a huge day at work tomorrow I'd be passed out by now" Harleen says with a giggle. "Oh what do you do?" Bruce asks. "I work at Arkham, I'm a psychologist and we have a new patient coming in tomorrow" "Who?" Bruce inquires. "The Joker".

At a Secret Location

Jervis Tetch is sitting in a chair behind a metal table with a bright light above him. He is regaining consciousness as a figure walks in and sits across from him, "Good evening Mr. Tetch how are you?" the figure asks, "Where is my Alice?" Tetch responds. The figure sighs "Okay Mr. Tetch I'll tell you, she's dead, murdered by Scarecrow". There's a long period of silence then Tetch says "I'll kill him" "No" the figure responds "He's already dead, sadly someone killed him before you could avenge poor Alice" "What!" Tetch screams as he slams his fists into the table "Who would deny me my vengeance?" The figure calmly laughs "If I tell you, you'll have to help me change this scum of a city. This is a stupid city and I need help from intelligent people like you Mr. Tetch" "We can't do it alone" Tetch argues "I know, that's why I've called in a few favors from a new friend of mine" "Okay" Tetch responds "I'll help, now tell me who denied me my revenge" "The Batman" the figure says with a grin. Tetch tenses up and digs his nails into the table "Batman" he groans, he then stands up and starts to pound the table as hard as he can, the table eventually caves in and breaks. The figure is still, calmly, sitting in his chair, "My, my" he says "You're quite mad aren't you?" Tetch smiles and says "Yes you could say I'm as mad….as a Hatter".


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Sionis Manor

Things at Sionis manor are very lively, Bruce mingles with multiple guests as Sionis stands at the top of his staircase with Harleen "Attention everyone" he announces "I am proud to announce that I just received a phone call from the mayor who informed me the election polls are in, and you are looking at the new D.A. of Gotham". The whole manor explodes into applaud, Sionis takes a bow and Harleen gives him a kiss on the cheek. As this happens the front door opens, Bruce can't see the persons face but he can see a top-hat moving through the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman" the mystery man says loudly "I would like to be the first to congratulate Mr. Sionis on his victory" The room erupts into applause again "And may I suggest we liven this party up" the man says and snaps his fingers. Suddenly 12 men with melee weapons and rabbit masks storm in and take the guests hostage. Bruce sees Sionis and Harleen run down the hall and out of sight. Bruce slowly slips out of the room and out a window. He calls for the Batwing to drop off his Batsuit and equipment. When it arrives he puts it on and slips back in. As he gets back in two bunnymen attack him, he delivers a punch to one knocking him out, the other one tries to punch him but Batman grabs his arm and throws him out the window. The crash gets the attention of the strange man who comes into the room. Batman instantly recognizes him as Jervis Tetch. "Ah Batman just the person I was looking for" Tetch says as he pulls out a 12' blade "You ruined my chances at revenge now I'll ruin your life". Tetch lunges at Batman who easily dodges the blade, Tetch swings for another strike but Batman blocks the attack with his gauntlet, he then grabs Tetch and throws in into a grandfather clock. Tetch slowly gets up "Kill him" he calls to his bunnymen, ten henchmen storm the room and surround Batman. "Oh Batman" Tetch says "You fought well but now you will pay for what you did". Batman looks at Tetch and finally gets a look at his new brown trench coat and colorful hat, "What's with the hat Jervis?" "No I'm not Jervis Tetch anymore, that man is broken, I am now the Mad Hatter" Hatter says with an evil laugh "and as for this hat it gives me control of the minds of these pitiful, weak, fools. Watch and learn" Hatter turns to one of his Bunnymen and commands him "You punch yourself as hard as you can" The Bunnyman proceeds to punch himself with all his might. "See Batman, if only Wayne could understand the true power of mind control. Oh well I found someone who will support me" "Who?" Batman asks "It doesn't matter simpleton, you'll be dead before it's time for the plan to go into effect" Hatter responds as he climbs onto the top of a table "Now my henchmen, kill the bat". The henchmen swarm Batman who tries to fight them off and manages to knock four of them out but the others just continue to beat him is Hatter laughs manically. Suddenly Sionis comes around the corner with his dual desert eagles and unloads into the Bunnymen. He kills them all then points one gun at Hatter and the other at Batman "It's time I end this", but before he can pull the trigger he is hit in the back of the head by a cane like object. Sionis drops at the feet of a man in a green and black suit with a bowler hat that has a purple question mark on it; his eyes are covered by a thin purple mask. "Riddle me this Sionis, how do you make a puppet dance". Mad Hatter then walks up to Sionis, knees down next to him, pulls out a black skull mask, and then he answers the question "Control" he laughs and puts the mask on Sionis.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Sionis Manor

Hatter then looks up and says "We got him boss" "Yes we did" the suited man says "Now we just have to deal with the other one" he then looks at Batman who has gotten back to his feet "Batman please allow me to introduce myself I am The Riddler, the most intellectual man in all the world, your brain is feeble compared to mine" Riddler says with a laugh "Now I'm sure you realized that I have taken the guests hostage. You have a chance to save them but first you must answer a riddle. If you don't answer it right they'll become our newest henchmen" Riddler offers the challenge "You're sick" Batman responds. "Riddle me this Batman, where can one group live loud and another group be dead silent?" Riddler asks with a chuckle. As he ends his questioning Harleen runs down the stairs, sees Sionis knocked out, and screams. Hatter runs and snatches her up, Batman tries to stop him but Riddler nails him with his cane, knocking Batman down. "Amazing how strong this baby is" Riddler says as he examines his cane. It's about three feet long, gold, with a green question mark at the top and a spike on the tip. Batman feels woozy and can't help but agree the cane is powerful. As Riddler and Hatter leave with Harleen and Sionis, Riddler stops and looks at Batman, "Oh yeah" he says "I almost forgot", he then pulls out a walkie-talkie "Now" he says into it. There's a distant explosion and Riddler leaves. Batman crawls to the open door and sees Riddler crawling into a black van and in the distance, Arkham Asylum on fire.

Batman gets to his feet as the black van pulls away. He thinks the riddle over in his head, "A cemetery" he realizes "Gotham memorial cemetery". He calls for the Batmobile, when it arrives he climbs in and pulls off. As he's crossing the Gotham Bridge he sees Arkham Asylum in the distance, it's burning "Damn" Batman says out loud, he pulls over and gets out. He brings his binoculars and looks at where the fire is. He sees Bunnymen having a firefight with the security guards as inmates escape out a hole caused by the explosion. Batman ponders to himself if he should help Arkham or stop Riddler and Hatter; he runs to the other side of the bridge and zooms his binoculars towards the cemetery. He spots Riddler waving a pocket watch at him, Hatter laughing insanely, and Sionis holding a gun to Harleens head, the three of them are staring right at him. Batman has to stop them; he jumps into the Batmobile and speeds off towards the cemetery.

When Batman arrives he finds the cemetery full of hostages with bunny masks on, they all are standing on a grave. Riddler is standing on Dents grave, Hatter is standing on Rachael's, and Sionis has Harleen in a freshly dug grave with a gun to her head. "Let them go Riddler" Batman shouts "I solved your damn riddle". Riddler ponders the statement then shakes his head "No that was too easy of a riddle, how about a harder one? Riddle me this Batman, what time is the worse time?" Batman stares at the Riddler then Hatter then back to Riddler "When you have no time" Batman answers. Riddler grits his teeth with anger, "Tell them to stand down" he says to Hatter, "Stand down" Hatter shouts. All the hostages kneel down, Batman then takes a step forward but Hatter points to Sionis and says "Don't move Batman or Harleen dies". Batman looks at Sionis, "Roman stop this, you love her" he says. Hatter laughs then says "It's no use Batman he's under my control". "Shame, what kind of vigilante are you?" Riddler asks "You just let the D.A. get hurt? Pitiful but it sounds familiar" Riddler kneels down and looks at Dents tombstone. He and Hatter begin to laugh but stop when they hear something from behind them "Ha ha ha ho hee hee ha, now that's funny ha ha ha but please leave the jokes to me okay? Trust me….I'm a professional".


End file.
